


Flaws

by im_so_emo



Series: Voltron: Life is Strange [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Inspired by Life Is Strange, Life Is Strange: Before The Storm Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_so_emo/pseuds/im_so_emo
Summary: Keith put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Come on. We should get out of here.”But Shiro didn’t move. He just glared down at the photo as it burned, flames engulfing the whole trash can.Keith turned and started walking away,  hoping Shiro would follow. When he looked back again, he saw Shiro step back.Then suddenly, Shiro lunged forward and kicked the trash can over.AKA that time Shiro burned a forest down.**life is strange: before the storm au**





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2!!!  
> sooo just a heads up. It’s important for me to mention that since in the actual games it’s a choice whether or not you choose to be romantic with rachel and/or chloe so it’s also gonna be a choice here too. I’m tagging it as so bc you can decide whether their interactions are romantic or platonic. don’t come at me ok??  
> Anyways, enjoy this little drabble! Xx

“Can I borrow your lighter?”

Shiro stared into Keith’s eyes.

“Y-yeah,” Keith patted his jean pockets to look for it, hurriedly pulling it out of his back pocket and handing it to Shiro.

Shiro took it. “Thank you...”

Keith nodded, watching as Shiro brought the flame to the image of his family. The photo curled under the heat as it began to burn.

Shiro stared down at the photo with emotionless, glassy eyes. He let go of it, letting it flutter into the trash can just in front of him.

Keith put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder. “Come on. We should get out of here.”

But Shiro didn’t move. He just glared down at the photo as it burned, flames engulfing the whole trash can.

Keith turned and started walking away, hoping Shiro would follow. When he looked back again, he saw Shiro step back.

Then suddenly, Shiro lunged forward and kicked the trash can over.

Keith could do nothing but stare helplessly as the flames climbed the tree in front of them.

He wanted to step forward to pull Shiro away, but Shiro let out a scream so loudly that it made Keith stumble back. The noise was ghastly, almost inhuman, filled with so much rage and hurt that it seemed to fuel the fire even more. 

Wind blasted Keith from all angles as the ground itself seemed to shake with Shiro’s scream.

As the shriek fizzled out Shiro almost crumpled to the ground, sobbing harshly. Keith backed up some more, eyes wide as he watched the fire dance in front of him.

In those moments it was like Keith was watching a movie play out in front of him. Everything was moving in slow motion as he could do nothing but watch as the fire attacked the trees, the wind spreading it through the huge forest.

Another howl brought Keith back to reality as he looked back to Shiro.

The wind buffeted harder at his body, the flames licking at the night sky, and for the first time in months, Keith felt alive.

He didn’t say anything after that, just gazing up at the sky, now dark with smoke.

How ironic, he thinks to himself, with all the fire safety warnings around they’d still managed to start a fire. And a pretty damn big one at that.

“Let’s go,” Keith said in a rush, realizing they could very well be caught.

Shiro turned back to look at him, and the expression on his face made Keith’s insides shrivel.

He looked broken. But he complied, looking back at the flames one last time before Keith practically dragged him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to write more for this, but I’m impatient. More to come soon! Xx


End file.
